


In a world of crimes.

by ongnism



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Descriptions of sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mature for swearing, Minhwan! If you squint, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, everyone is else is just mentioned except for Daniel and Seongwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnism/pseuds/ongnism
Summary: In a world of crimes, Seongwu has Daniel.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	In a world of crimes.

**Author's Note:**

> T/W; mature for swearing and vague descriptions of gay sex.

In a world of crimes? It's _hot._

Intense temperatures never fail to irritate someone. You could be waking up on your honeymoon after a _great_ night with your partner, and you'd still be angered at the world due to the spike in temperatures. It's the typical effect of the blistering hot weather.

That is exactly how Daniel felt when he woke up this morning. 

First of all, he woke up to an empty bed, and that _always_ gets him into a bad mood. Not like that's a rare thing, with his boyfriend's career and all, but after two cold showers and to be honest, just pure petulance ( he often does act like a child, he admits ), he has had more than enough of the gruelling summer heat. And he misses his boyfriend, a lot. Darn.

There is a solution, it's an easy thing to fix. Hardly a big deal. He could just dial Seongwu and tell him he misses him, and Seongwu would already be in bed by then, whispering sweet nothings to Daniel and he would feel a lot better than he did when he woke up this morning. But it is a big deal.

He knows, there will be consequences. 

The last time he called his boyfriend out of nowhere during his job, he almost got his boyfriend on Vegas's most wanted list. _Everyone_ knows that if you're wanted by Vegas's police force, you might as well consider yourself _already set_ for prison.

( "I'm sorry you almost got caught, in my defence, it was a very important situation!" Daniel begged, knelt on the ground with huge puppy eyes. 

"A missing cat is not as significant as us getting arrested, Daniel!" Jaehwan— who was Seongwu's partner in crime ( literally ) that day— said, cuddled up in Minhyun's arms for, "A very important consoling session cause' I almost got a heart attack from Seongwu's loud-ass ringtone!"

"But Ori _is_ important!" He fought back.

"Well, you should have been more careful, and _maybe_ , you should have checked the whole house before you called your boyfriend!" 

"How was I supposed to know Ori would be stuck in the bathroom?" )

They've learnt a _very_ important lesson that day, never forget to put your phone on silent before every job.

Daniel is not particularly fond of the idea of not being able to call Seongwu whenever he needs him. Alright, call him petulant or call him clingy, but he would always respond the same way he always had when anyone brought up Seongwu's name, with a sigh, "Well what am I supposed to do about it? What he does for a living was his choice, and I don't have the rights to take that away from him."

He knows. He knows it's the price of being involved with someone who lives in the world of crime. And if they want to keep living, it's a price they have to pay.

  


* * *

  
Seongwu came back with minor injuries that day, it shouldn't be a surprise to Daniel, really, you are bound to get hurt living a life like that. And yet, it still took Daniel off-guard to see Seongwu cradling his right arm when he came home that evening because Seongwu is not one to get injured during a heist. Sure, he gets injured from time to time during fights and paid murders, but it's rare to see him get hurt after a heist. It's very weird, actually.

Seongwu is a bit of a control-freak, you could say. He makes his plans with so much attention— even to the smallest of details. He has to make sure that the success rate of his plans is constantly near 100%, he makes sure that his plan never gets introduced to failure, to leave no one hurt ( unless that's what he was paid to do so in the first place, of course ) and to make sure he gets what he or his client wants. _Quietly_.

And it gets weirder when Daniel realised, it was a heist, a solo heist. Stealing something is obviously done in stealth. Seongwu mastered the arts of grifting and moving around in silence, ( in fact, he once gave Daniel a small heart attack one day when he gave Daniel a back-hug out of nowhere, once. Seongwu almost got slashed by a sharp kitchen knife that day, Daniel thought he was getting tackled by a policeman. ) Seongwu plans his heists meticulously because every thief knows, you either get hurt when you are caught or get caught when you are hurt. There's no way Seongwu would have gotten out so early, so easily, if he had gotten injured in the middle of the heist.

He must've shown the concern on his face because Seongwu smiled, the bright kind that makes him look innocent, the one that completely covers up the number of times he had to wash blood out of his clothes, ( usually, Daniel's but at this point they don't know who's clothes belongs to who ) and his not so legal wealth that he loves to spoil Daniel with.

As bright as his smile was, however, it did nothing to stop Daniel from furrowing his eyebrows, concerned. Daniel was already making his way to the bathroom where they kept their first-aid kit, Seongwu didn't complain, he'd throw himself out of the window if he had to listen to another long lecture of _'The importance of treating wounds before it gets infected'_. The fact that they live in a tall two-storey house, would _not_ stop him from doing so.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice echoed in the bathroom, mostly because he had to raise his voice a tad bit to make sure Seongwu could hear him from the living room. 

"The plan went accordingly," Seongwu says, it wasn't exactly the answer Daniel wanted to hear but it didn't mean he wasn't glad to know that he didn't have to pack up and land in Tokyo and have Sungwoon— of all people— to pick them up at the airport.

Not that he has anything against Sungwoon, it's just that Sungwoon's way of working clashes with Daniel's and Seongwu's way of working. While Seongwu and Daniel prefer to work according to a strict plan, Sungwoon likes to take a little risk.

"Well with Taehyun as your team leader? Risks are _inevitable_ ," Kenta once said to him. 

And if Kenta, or anyone on Taehyun's team for that matter, picked Daniel up from the airport, there would be no mistake that there would be a run-in with the police.

Obviously, it's not the greatest place to be. Then again, it's better to feel the thrill and rush of adrenaline of being chased by the authorities than to be forced to suffer by listening to Woojin and Jihoon moaning at ass-o-clock in the morning when you're sleep-deprived and in dire need of sleep. 

( "If I see you two being lovey-dovey for another fucking hour, I will not hesitate to steal your kitchen knife and stab both of you— _multiple times_ — with it," Seongwu said with a glare. They didn't feel threatened enough to care though, they all knew Seongwu is good— _too_ good— at acting. 

Which was why Jihoon merely stuck his tongue out and childishly ran around the room, Seongwu not too far behind with Daniel and Woojin cackling at the scene.

"Only if you're able to catch us, grandpa!" Jihoon teased.

"You little shi-" )

Daniel came back with a first-aid kit, as expected. "Well, how did you get hurt?" He asked without beating around the bush, knowing that Seongwu wouldn't tell him unless he asked him straightforwardly.

Seongwu huffed and held his injured hand out for Daniel to treat, "Ugh, rookie mistake."

Daniel let out a laugh of scepticism, "The Ong Seongwu, made an amateur mistake?" He continued to chuckle as he started to dab alcohol on a cotton ball. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day," he teased lightly.

"Ugh, shut up," Seongwu said, and hit Daniel's chest ( albeit lightly ) with his good arm.

Daniel retaliated by abruptly dabbing the previous cotton ball doused in alcohol near his wound, which resulted in an embarrassingly high-pitched yelp to leave Seongwu's lips. To which, Daniel laughed at. 

Seongwu only glared, knowing he would have just ended up laughing along with Daniel if he tried to fight back, his laugh is _incredibly_ contagious. "I scratched my arm on the sharp part of the vent, luckily no one saw me and I didn't notice until after the heist was finished," Seongwu explained.

Daniel nodded, silent as he was focused on treating Seongwu's wound, only making eye contact with Seongwu after he finished wrapping the wound. "Is it okay? Not too tight?" he asked out of concern. 

"It's fine, thank you," Seongwu replied, and rewarded Daniel with a peck on his cheek. 

Although busy with cleaning up the first aid kit and bloody cotton balls, Daniel didn't miss the way Seongwu nibbled on his lips and fidgeted with his fingers.

When you love someone, you tend to watch them carefully, jotting down their little habits and subtle signs of emotion— Daniel spent years doing just that. Looking after Seongwu even when his life decisions seemed to take a dangerous turn.

He halted his previous actions to gaze at Seongwu in concern, _he's nervous_ — Daniel concluded. With care, he took Seongwu's hands in his and looked directly into his lover's eyes, the eyes that used to twinkle upon the mention of his name during his graduation, the eyes who's glow dimmed after his parents' debt was thrown on him, his eyes that glossed over after the night of his first crime, his eyes that hypnotised him into falling in love— _countless_ of times— over and _over_ _again_. 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Daniel asked slowly, his voice mostly calm sans the underlying concern. 

Seongwu shook his head, pulling Daniel's hands close to his lips to give a peck in his palms, "Nothing worth worrying about."

Gently, Daniel cradled Seongwu's face into his hands, bringing their foreheads together, lips barely brushing each other. He prodded for an answer, voice still calm and steady although, more insistent, "You can tell me."

"Don't you–" Seongwu paused to look at Daniel's eyes worriedly. He took a deep breath and renewed, "Don't you ever wanna," he gulps, " _Leave?"_

Silence. Daniel let the stillness take over, let it sink in and drown out the deafening chimes of Seongwu's doubt.

Daniel knows how doubt feels like. Doubt that Seongwu will ever come back through those doors. Doubt that one day, a uniformed man will walk in instead of Seongwu. Doubt that he'll have to sit in court as they charge Seongwu with whatever punishment the jury thought seemed fit. 

Yet, there was _never_ a single whisper, never a dollop of doubt that he'd ever want a life supplementary than a life with Seongwu. 

He made sure Seongwu understands that— he made sure to let every ounce of his love for him to spill through his lips, through his delicate and teasing touches, through the strokes of his tongue and his thrusts. He made sure his love would make Seongwu scream, _overwhelmed_ by the immense fondness and lust Daniel has for him. 

Before he let Seongwu slip into unconsciousness, he declared his undying love for Seongwu, whispered it into Seongwu's ears before slipping into slumber himself. 

In a world of crimes? His biggest sin was loving Seongwu. 

**Author's Note:**

> It kinda ended abruptly lmao. This is my first work in this tag and ao3 in general, feedback and support is appreciated ;3 
> 
> You can find me on twt, @ongfortunate !


End file.
